Who Wrote That Fanfic?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: France has learned that he is no longer a popular country, and that Britain's country has gotten much publicity than ever. So with France and someone else helping him make a fanfic to make some publicity of his own, he soon learns that he is going to regret this... small FrUK, one-shot, Rated T and dangerous fangirls.


**This little idea came to me when I was just looking around fanfics around Hetalia when I accidentally pushed 'Rated M' instead of T because...I have no idea what happened and soon when that happened: EVERYTHING WAS SO SEXY! I read one of them by accident also, which you may or may not believe, but then I wondered this...**

**"This is something France would write. I wonder what would happen if he **_**DID WRITE ONE? **_**"And that's how I came with...**

* * *

_Who Wrote That Fanfic? _

France is in his bed, sleeping in for yet another night in the row because of his obnoxious beauty sleep is what he claims 'is at dire stake if not done properly.' None of the other nations cared, of course, but they hated waiting for this man. Some don't even care if America is late at meetings. France opened his sexy blue eyes, seeing outside his window gleaming out sunshine that sneakily lurks into his messy room of clothes lying everywhere.

And trust yourself, you do not want to know what he does in the evening….

That aside, France pulls himself out of bed…completely naked and walking around naked. But soon after getting into the shower, finishing putting about five hundred different types of perfume on him (as if he didn't stink enough) and gets down to the living room with his newest designer French outfit, this time actually leaving the clock since he thought it would be too flashy.

But when France got down the stairs, he quickly rushes back upstairs to put on his cloak since he needed it. And then, after getting down, France hears his phone downstairs ringing loudly.

_Ring, ring, ring! _

France got to the dark phone on the table, putting the phone in his ear to hear who it could be.

"Oui?"

"Monsieur, we have terrible news!" a Frenchman from the other line shouts in utter dismay.

"What is it?" asked France. "Is Britain trying to take over the world with scones? Is South Korea trying to steal my China's breasts, because I told him that his breasts will be mine!"

"Non, it is much worse, it involves Britain!" the man said. "A women from his country has made the bestseller hit that involves things our country and a little of Germany's has! It has BDSM, love, and more love in its greatest way! Now people are going to Britain's country instead of ours, what are we going to do?"

France hung up before he said anything, wide blue eyes of horror and an open mouth of shock are followed of this horrific knowledge. France paces back and forth in his hallway, arms folded and thinking foolishly about how this had happened.

"No need to panic," France said to himself, smiling weakly and even _sounding _weak. "I just need people to come over to my country and soon, people will like my country once more. But what can I do to make people come over?"

But then, out of nowhere, an idea came into mind. But he will need to use...the computer.

XxXxXxX

Britain, now the most popular nation to have the highest mark of tourist coming to his country is fixing his green tie to get ready for the meeting this week. Britain had no idea that his life would change rapidly because of all the people wanting to eagerly come to his country, and he would have pinched himself a hundred times just to believe it was true.

Britain's lime-green eyes roam to the clock which struck seven o'clock.

"I better get moving," Britain sighed. "If I don't, Germany—that complete bastard—is going to get me out for it." Britain's feet made his way to the front door and he opens it.

But instead of seeing his usual stone pathway to leave, he sees in its place a group of reporters and young little girls wearing identical pink shirts with hearts saying 'FrUk: My OTP!' on them as they squealed like little piglets at sight of Britain.

"Mister Britain," a male reporter said, "is it true that you and France have declared a truce and made love together?"

"Mister Britain," a lady reporter interrupts, "is it true that what in the latest FanFiction story that you were the uke like always in the relationship? And if so, are you planning on getting back at France?"

"O-M-G, it's really him!" a young girl shrieks in delight. "We gotta find out where he and France are gonna do it again—maybe they'll do it in the café after closing time like in the story!"

Britain's face remains shocked at all of the people who waited for Britain to say something. But instead of him screaming a them to get out of his lawn, he slowly closes the door, turned himself around and makes it to his phone to give a special call for France.

_Hogwash to the_ _meeting, _Britain said, _France has a lot to explain about this idea of his. _

"Bonjour?"

"HOW BLOODY DARE YOU WRITE A FANFICTION ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK?" Britain barked. "NEVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE HAVE I EVER HEARD SOMETHING SO HORRIFIC AS YOU SENDING A FANFIC TO THE WORLD ABOUT YOU AND I HAVING BLOODY SEX, YOU DISGUSTING FRENCH FROG!"

France hiccupped a little, but Britain continued to rant on and on…

"…HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HOW I WOULD FEEL IF YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS? OF COURSE NOT, YOU HOGWASH GIT! YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A PERVERT WHO WILL RAPE ANYBODY TO HIS LIKING!"

"Did you even read the fanfic?" France quickly said.

"I don't have my computer with me," Britain said, finally lowering his voice before it become hoarse. "But when I get to the meeting and open it, you better be hiding somewhere far away if I come and try to hunt you down!"

Britain slammed the phone, goes back upstairs and decided to take the window out since the reporters are obviously still outside waiting for him to answer more ridiculous questions.

XxXxXxX

Britain finally made it to France's house, standing at his front door as he pants slightly from all that running from wild dogs that were from his neighbor's yards while a couple of girls were chasing after him. But in the end he was glad that he made it to France's house, because he is going to cast a spell on him that will make him look so hideous and make him undesirable to all women.

He started banging on the brown door with his fist, impatient as he waits for France to open the door. Soon, he hears someone rushing over to the door and a click noise was heard as the door opens to show a grinning France.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Britain screamed, pouncing on top of him and starting to take a choke-hold on him.

"Bri-Britain, stop it!" France chokes, grabbing his wrists and forcing him to get off. But Britain filled his hands with strength that made it powerful.

"You're lucky I dug a grave for you," Britain scowls, "because I'm going to dump this ungrateful body into a pile of dirt before casting a curse on you to be the world's unattractive person!"

"No, don't do that, anything but _that!" _

Soon, France took all of the strength he had and suddenly grabbed Britain's wrists off of his neck as he struggled to be free.

"Wait, what if I tell them it was all a mistake?"

"What do you mean?" Britain grunts, glaring at him harshly.

"Well, I will explain to me beautiful fans that another author made the story and what I said was a lie," he explains casually with a purring voice to calm Britain, "and then, we both tell them we're straight and have them get the opportunity to have sex with us-"

It wasn't long before Britain was free and started choking him again. "That last part is the _worst!"_

Then suddenly, they both hear high murmurs coming from behind and when Britain turned his head, he sees all the females still wearing the pink FrUK t-shirts with cameras in their hands and drool coming from the sides of their mouths.

"Look, they're having sex right in front of the door!" one girl squealed excitingly.

"This is so going on YouTube!"

"Hey, Britain, are you now the Seme of this sex today?" one girl questions from far back. "Or is France being a little generous today?"

"Well, my fine ladies, I'm the-"Britain quickly covered the Frenchmen's mouth before saying anymore, leaving the girls wondering what could be so important that it has to remain a secret?

Britain grabs France's tie around the neck and pulls him up as if he was the Dominant of the relationship and France is the Submissive in this unusual BDSM style.

Britain was first to speak. "You see, loves," he said. "Me and France are not in a relationship, in fact, it is all a mistake."

A great wide of cries was heard with a few gasps of shock and horrified came as great as a wide open wave coming to hit the beach.

"Oui," France muffled, trying to hold his choking tears. "It is all a misunderstanding…if you want to talk to the _real _master…it was actually Germany this whole time!"

"What?" Everyone shouted, even Britain who lets go of the tie.

"It is true," France answered at the shocked fans (and Britain), "Germany came over while I was trying to write it myself, but I wasn't good enough!"

"Wait, this has to be a bloody lie," Britain resorts, "no way in bloody hell could Germany wrote that story!"

"Well…" one girl from the group said. "It _did _have a kinky feeling to it… And we all know that Britain's achohol intake is over the charts instead of just a few mere drinks. Also, Britain wouldn't wear satin as undergarments."

Some of the older girls in front nodded their heads at the young girl's evaluation.

_This, this is just a dream, right? _Britain asked, _If it is…where am I in this dream?_

XxXxXxX

Britain jerks up in horror from the bed, panting slightly as he looks at his bed sheets. Thankfully it was just a dream in the end, and his lover is next to him.

"What's wrong?" the voice under the sheets said.

"I just had the most bizarre dream," Britain recounts the tale. "I thought you wrote a fanfic about us having sex and all the people of the world were chasing us and it turns out that _Germany, _of all people, actually _wrote _it himself!" Britain starts to laugh at this dream. "Well, goodnight, France."

"Oui…" France said, hugging himself a little tightly.

He wondered…whether in the morning that he should tell him if it wasn't a dream?

_The End_

* * *

**Like it? I hope you all enjoy this short story, leave a review and say your most favorite part is and maybe even about your first time reading a M rated story! **

**Please enjoy this with all your love!**


End file.
